Snipe
Snipe is a RED Sniper TF2 Freak adopted by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm. He acts, more or less, as the most recurring antagonist of the NUCLEAR SCOUT series. Appearance and Personality Snipe is a RED Sniper who dons an Anger mask and carries a quiver full of arrows on his back, despite him not wielding any bow/crossbow weapon, or any ranged weapon for that matter. Snipe always tries to act in a very serious manner, even if no one takes him seriously. Despite how very little information anyone has on him, he is known to be a vengeful TF2 Freak hunter, attempting to the best of his ability to kill any TF2 Freak on sight. He is very confident of himself, under the unflinching impression that he is very powerful fighter, but in reality, is only marginally more powerful than the likes of Captain Demoman. While he does succeed every now and then, most fights usually end up in his inevitable demise. Powers and Abilities Despite being one of the weakest TF2 Freaks in existence, he is still a capable fighter, managing to take on the Gravel Pit mafia and surviving (albeit with some help). His preferred means of combat is using a Bushwacka to fend off enemies. He may sometimes swing it in the air and shoot small energy waves. He also carries a quiver of arrows on his back, but he does not carry any form of bow or crossbow whatsoever. Faults and Weaknesses *Snipe is physically a mere human. He cannot take nor deal much damage as well, since his only weapon is no different than a normal Bushwacka. As a result, he has issues when fighting with any TF2 Freak, only able to deal with the lowest ranked of Freaks with relative ease, such as Captain Demoman. *Despite him being quite pathetically weak in comparison with other Freaks, he still carries an incredible amount of confidence, which often gets him into trouble with powerful opponents; he will recklessly charge at them without consideration. *Snipe's biggest fault (although not techincally a weakness, but still gets him killed plenty of times) is the fact that Nuclear Scout, a very powerful and trigger-happy TF2 Freak, has a major vendetta against him, and will attack on sight. *Snipe has no means of ranged combat, meaning freaks with long range abilities and weapons can easily take him out. Trivia *Snipe was originally created by The_sniper21 as a typical, poorly-designed Mary Sue-type character. He has been since adopted by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm, who turned him into a complete parody of his initial all-powerful self. Notable Videos By AdmiralTrainstorm *''NUCLEAR SCOUT'' series **NUCLEAR SCOUT 1 **NUCLEAR SCOUT 2: THE RETURN OF THE PUMPKIN SOLDIER **NUCLEAR SCOUT 3: SUPERSPY6 STEALS NUCLEAR SCOUT'S KILL **NUCLEAR SCOUT 4: THE WRATH OF DICK SANDVICH **NUCLEAR SCOUT 5: NUCLEAR SCOUT FORTIFIES THE MAIN ZONE AND STUFF YA KNOW? **NUCLEAR SCOUT 7: PIRO TOTALLY LIKE, DEPLOYS ALL THAT JUNCTION POWER BUT STILL LOSES **NUCLEAR SCOUT 8: THAT ONE WRESTLING MEDIC **NUCLEAR SCOUT 11: CCO'S LUMINOUS BASEBALL MASSACRE **NUCLEAR SCOUT 12: THE MOST NEBULOUS THINGY THAT WOULD EVER AND IT IS STRAWBERRY FLAVOR **NUCLEAR SCOUT 13: SECRET MARBLEDOME RAVE FIGHT THING *Robot Engie gets kidnapped by the Gravel Pit Mafia *Today's the day I repair my Microwave! *Zetta radical influence video featuring Happy Hat Heavy *Typewriter's birthday, okay. *Product Man eventually retrieves his soda Part 1 By the community *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 (Cameo) *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory *Back in BLK *The Gang of Useless Freaks *AMBULANCE MEMES Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freak Hunters Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Weaklings Category:Monsters made by The_sniper21